


There's always a first time, for everything

by Diana924



Category: Boardwalk Empire
Genre: First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9054286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Era colpa dell’alcool pensò Charlie, lo sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto far bere Meyer così tanto/i>





	

Era colpa dell’alcool pensò Charlie, lo sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto far bere Meyer così tanto.

Era tutto cominciato alla festa per il bat mitzavah di Benny, cosa significasse esattamente Charlie non lo sapeva e nemmeno gli importava però Benny aveva insistito e non era bene far arrabbiare quel pazzo. Alla fine si era ritrovato a casa con Meyer, a bere e a farsi delle domande, ultimamente passavano troppo tempo insieme e none ra ben visto ma non gl’importava.

<< Che poi … a pensarci bene … non è nemmeno così strano, non per noi … insomma, se fossi una ragazza sarebbe strano … ma non così >> aveva biascicato Meyer, vederlo ubriaco era uno spettacolo unico dato che il minore solitamente cercava di controllarsi.

<< Se fossi una ragazza … credo proprio che ti bacerei, si … ti bacerei e non solo >> ammise, era folle eppure baciare Meyer sarebbe sembrato così giusto, così facile ma poteva solamente essere un effetto dell’alcool si disse Charlie. Quello che lo fece rimanere sorpreso fu il successivo gesto dell’ebreo, Meyer aveva lasciato la bottiglia e gli si era avvicinato e aveva premuto le sue labbra sulle sue, lo stava realmente baciando. Era un bacio inesperto, figlio dell’alcool eppure Charlie si ritrovò a ricambiarlo, Meyer dopo qualche istante gli fece prendere il controllo e gli permise di tenere le mani ai lati del suo viso, quando si separarono le mani di Charlie erano sulle spalle dell’altro e stavano per passare alla schiena.

<< Se fossi una ragazza ti avrei già permesso di scoparmi … e … quanto vorrei >> gli sussurrò Meyer prima che lui lo baciasse di nuovo, quello era strano, era folle, era sbagliato in così tanti modi eppure non riusciva a farne a meno, non con Meyer. L’altro sorrise e lo strinse a sé, il tempo di arrivare al letto e vi caddero assieme, Meyer che ridacchiava ubriaco e Charlie che cercava di restare lucido.

< Sicuro che lo vuoi piccoletto? >> gli chiese mentre cominciava a sbottonarsi la camicia e l’altro si limitò a stringerlo a sé e cercare ancora e ancora le sue labbra, quella non era una risposta pensò Charlie. << Mai stato più sicuro, dago, ti voglio … adesso, prima di tornare sobrio … ti desidero così tanto >> gli rispose Meyer mentre si liberava degli abiti gettandoli alla rinfusa, se ne sarebbero preoccupati il giorno dopo pensò Charlie prima di cominciare a baciare e leccare il corpo dell’altro. Meyer ansimò quando cominciò a leccare i suoi capezzoli, indurendoli con la lingua, gemette quando arrivò all’inguine e trattenne un urlo quando lo prese in bocca.

Charlie non aveva la minima idea di cosa si dovesse fare, o meglio sapeva come si faceva con le ragazze ma con un uomo … era tutto diverso eppure il corpo di Meyer lo eccitava come nessuna donna era mai riuscita fare, le mani dell’altro tra i suoi capelli gli procuravano una frizione deliziosa, i loro corpi che si muovevano erano qualcosa di unico, anche quando tornò a baciare la bocca dell’altro, doveva togliersi i pantaloni, ora.

Meyer sembrò aver capito cosa pensasse, lo sapeva sempre, e fu lui con gesti veloci e impacciati dettati dalla sbronza ad abbassargli i pantaloni mentre lui lo imitava. Ripresero a baciarsi mentre i loro corpi si muovevano all’unisono, le loro erezioni che sfregavano insieme procurando ad entrambi brividi, aveva bisogno di più, voleva di più ma Meyer era ubriaco, lui era ubriaco e non era il momento pensò Charlie prima di portare la mano sul sesso dell’altro per aiutarsi. Meyer gemette nella sua bocca mentre i loro corpi si muovevano sempre più velocemente, le mani dell’ebreo sulla sua schiena che tracciavano linee immaginarie, Charlie gemette quando l’altro gliele affondò nella schiena e lo sentì irrigidirsi, ancora pochi movimenti e anche lui raggiunse l’orgasmo, tutto quello era sbagliato eppure non riusciva a non amare ogni singolo momento, era stato più che perfetto, Meyer, i loro corpi che si muovevano con desiderio, le labbra dell’alto che lo imploravano di essere baciate, le mani che lo avevano accarezzato dovunque, tutto era stato perfetto, ed erano ubriachi.

<< La prossima volta … la prossima volta facciamo tutto … tutto >> ansimò Meyer mentre cercava di riprendere fiato.

<< Come vuoi tu kike … come vuoi tu >> rispose Charlie, il pensiero di perdersi ancora in quel calore, di averne ancora e di più, di averlo tutto, lo faceva impazzire, o forse era solo l’alcool.


End file.
